


In Your Shadow

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I feel my thoughts wrapping around me, aware that darkness is inside of me, is part of me.





	In Your Shadow

I am not waiting for anything.

Every tick of the clocks becomes a deafening chant of death for my ears, by now accustomed to that evil and unholy sound.

I do not want anything.

I feel my thoughts wrapping around me, aware that darkness is inside of me, is _part_ of me.

No sun is able to stain with its light my existence.

The only thing I am waiting for, the only one I demand, is for your face to come back and lighten up this darkness, to give me back all those years spent being nothing more than a mask, than a shadow.

Because I am a shadow, I live in a shadow.

In _your_ shadow, Lily.


End file.
